Races
The Land of the Living has had many different races over the ages. Each of them represents some aspects of their divine creator either in appearance or in personality. The only playable races at the moment are demon, dwarf, elf, human and their offshoots (e.g. half-elves). Other races that are listed here are NPC (non-player character) races, including more beastly creatures. History Clash of the Primordials Little is known of the time before the emergence of Gaea, the mother of the gods and creator of life in the Cosmos. What is known, or at least assumed based on old stories, is that the Cosmos was likely a sea of nothingness wherein the primordials, creatures predating even the gods, wandered. Two known eldritch abominations were the Essence in Light and the Watcher in Darkness. The Essence and the Watcher fought as they were diametrically opposed to one another, one a being of Light and the other a being of Darkness. The clash of these titanic forces may have created a rift in reality with far-reaching consequences, including fracturing the Cosmos into multiple realms, with the Void being the interdimensionary pathway keeping the other realms connected in a messy, ever-shifting whole. Birth of the Gods At some point during this clash the first goddess, Gaea, emerged and eventually gave birth to the first generation of gods. It is believed that she may have also created the stars in the sky to balance the Ancient Light and the Ancient Darkness before settling into the High Plane, which became the realm of the gods. It was around this time that the elementals came into being as manifestations of the natural and magical elements of the realms. Gaea and her fellow gods ended up molding another realm, which would become known as the Land of the Living, to their liking, creating earth, sea and sky and populating the realm with various races and creatures. They also clashed with the eldritch beings of Light and Darkness and managed to seal them into interdimensionary prisons during the Void War so that the eldritch creatures would not be able to unmake the gods' creation. However, these fierce battles also led to hostility between Gaea's young offspring and eventually escalated into the War of the Gods. While the Land of the Living nurtured life, the Land of the Dead would end up receiving the spiritual essences of those who perished in the wars. The barriers which had come to be prevented those who passed on to the Land of the Dead from returning to the Land of the Living, thus maintaining balance between the two realms. What would become known as the Demon Realm was another life-nurturing realm connected to the Land of the Dead, but unlike the Land of the Living, it was unaffected by the War of the Gods for a time, and would be populated by various races, most of which have now been lost to history except for the race which would eventually be known as demons. Elder and Younger Races Many gods created creatures in their image, bestowing them with features and abilities that pleased them. Thus some races ended up more attuned to magic than others. The first races to rise in the Land of the Living would be known as the Elder Races, being the first long-lived races in that realm. The Elder Races included dragons, faerfolc, lefein, giants, merrows, orcs, and pixies although the exact list of which race can be called an Elder Race remains disputed among scholars to this day. Out of all of these it is said that the faerfolc were the first race to emerge in the Land of the Living, being the creations of Gaea herself who appointed them as wardens of the realm who would keep the world and its nature in balance. After the rise of the Elder Races, the Younger Races emerged as various gods continued tinkering with magic and creating life according to their ideals. These races included the likes of dwarves, elves, kitsune, nymphs, trolls, and humans, the last of which turned out to be most successful of all of these races as the human population grew and spread more rapidly than the other races. In time Sul'gar Minh, the first known human nation, rose to rule over the Land of the Living. Rise of the Andain At some point after the emergence of these new races, gods ended up getting intimate with their mortal creations, which led to the births of beings who were neither gods nor mortals but demigods who would be known as the andain and whose power was equal if not greater than the Elder Races. The andain proved themselves to be a mighty force as they put an end to the War of the Gods through diplomacy, helped the faerfolc keep the world in balance and began to record history for the first time, thus leading into the establishment of a proper documented Timeline with the founding of Ancient Maar Sul which began the First Age of the Land of the Living. This peace lasted only for a time until hostilities escalated again with the War of the Andain during which Gaea herself was slain by Kagetsu Aurelac de Maar Sul, the Dark Andain, proving that gods weren't as invulnerable as they had thought. Although the war ended over a century later with the sealing of Kagetsu, it had managed to damage the world irreversibly as Gaea's essence had left the Land of the Living and thus disturbed the balance. Gods had chosen opposing viewpoints which divided them into camps, and their interactions with mortals lessened out of fear of sharing Gaea's fate. The andain disappeared from the world into forests under their new leader Taliesin, staying out of mortal affairs. The orcs were hunted to extinction by humans, the faerfolc and sirithai were sealed away, and many other races such as dragons, giants, merrows, pixies and trolls became more reclusive and stopped interacting with the world. Humanity spread across the Land of the Living, turning the once mighty dwarven and elvish kingdoms into shadows of their former selves. The demons of the Demon Realm, affected by the dark god Mardük's growing madness, turned into twisted versions of themselves, becoming the monsters they would later be feared as. As they grew in power, they gradually took over the Demon Realm, either enslaving or exterminating various other creatures of their realm and making the survivors serve their needs, as chronicled in their ancient legend. Fall of the Andain Eventually the lefein too would be sealed away some time after the Chaos War which had been fought against invading demons and the demons' leader Mardük who had tried to take over the Land of the Living. This and further demon invasions ended up tainting several races' bloodlines over the following centuries due to intimate encounters between demons and the other races they had come across. This led to the rise of darkling nymphs and several halfbreeds, including even strange new races like the itica. The andain eventually became a prominent force once more by the time the Manster Rebellion had ended, being forced to interact with other races again with the release of Kagetsu from his prison. Both Taliesin's and Kagetsu's factions ultimately allied with mortals to stop the mad warlock Arawn Losstarot from freeing the imprisoned Mardük at the end of the Arawn Losstarot War. The andain sacrificed themselves to defeat Arawn, and their collective deaths led to the Explosion which ended the Second Age and prevented any more andain from being born in the unions of gods and mortals. Time of Troubles Wars would continue even after the andain's sacrifice, and the conflicts in the Third Age would end up leading to the return of several races which had either been in hiding or sealed away. These included the faerfolc and the sirithai who would be released and become prominent forces by the of the Cataclysm. Demons also returned by force in the aftermath of the Cataclysm and began taking over the Land of the Living little by little in the following years. The rise of the Godslayer, which devoured the gods Marduk and Cardia and left open portals to the Demon Realm which allowed demons to begin their invasion anew, prompted the gods into action, thus making them more interested in the affairs of mortals. Elementals also affected the landscape of the Land of the Living with their actions, and even the two primordial beings, the Essence and the Watcher, finally managed to break free from their prisons little by little in order to prepare the world for their coming. The Land of the Living also witnessed the emergence of the undead as the barriers between the Lands of the Living and the Dead weakened in part because of magic clashes and because of the spread of the Plague of Undeath. The return of the Elder Races, invasions of the demons and the eldritch abominations, emergence of the undead, and the gods' return to prominence led to many changes in the Land of the Living, leading towards a Fourth Age. List of Races Races that are known to have lived in various Ages of tGA include: Humanoid Humanoids are a type of creature shaped generally like a human, with two arms, two legs, one head, or a humanlike torso, arms and head. Humanoids are often roughly-human sized though some are enormous, such as giants, or minuscule like pixies. Some humanoids are capable of speech and have well-developed societies but others are more savage. Bouda : Main article: Bouda The bouda were werehyenas who inhabited the Tronin Desert until the Libaterran Civil War. It's unclear whether they were Sarquil affected by a curse or magical creatures like the kitsune who had simply chosen to masquerade themselves as humans to avoid detection. Demon : Main article: Demon Demons are monstrous, often malevolent beings with burning eyes, sharp fangs, wings, horns, claws and tails. Their appearances can vary between individuals so some may appear more graceful than their kin. They are powerful warriors and mages, although their abilities vary depending on how old they are. They can shapeshift into various humanoid forms (mainly human, elf, dwarf) to fool others, and they have different breeds with distinct purposes such as specialized spellcasters or assault beasts. The oldest known demon is several thousand years old. They currently live in the Demon Realm and Yamato. Demons are the children of Mardük. Dryad : Main article: Dryad Dryads are humanoid plant creatures made out of smooth, brown or green wood, and with hair that changes colour with the seasons. The youngest race to emerge in the Land of the Living in the aftermath of the Battle of Survivor's Woods, their existence, lifespan, exact numbers and any other information about them are presently unknown to other races who remain unaware of them for the time being. So far the dryads live only in Survivor's Woods in Libaterra. Dwarf : Main article: Dwarf Dwarves are excellent blacksmiths and inventors who like to drink and fight a lot. They can live up to 300 years. They are short and stocky and like to live underground, although a few of them sometimes venture to the outside world for whatever reason. They live all around the Land of the Living in different caves and forts. They also have a subfaction called the Chaos Dwarves. Dwarves are the children of Hephaestus. Elf : Main article: Elf Elves are gracious creatures and descendants of the Faerfolc. They can live up to 500 years. They are usually rather calm and beautiful and like to live in forests all around the world, although more elves are nowadays living with humans, even marrying them, although there have also been rare cases of intermarriage between dwarves and elves too. They also have a subfaction called the Dark Elves. Elves are children of Cardia. Faerfolc : Main article: Faerfolc The Faerfolc are the forefathers of elves and were originally created to act as guardians of the Land of the Living. However, they were imprisoned during the War of the Andain and turned rather sinister until they were released years later. Their lifespan is unknown, but it is said that they can be more powerful than Andain. Most of them are currently hiding within the forests of Libaterra. The Faerfolc are the children of Gaea. Gargoyle : Main article: Gargoyle Gargoyles come in many shapes and sizes as well as from different materials whether it's wood, metal or stone. They freeze during day but awaken and roam actively at night. Little is known about them and how intelligent they may be, but those who have encountered them have usually reported that they seem to act on instinct like predators. The Unseen, a specific type of gargoyle, are mannequin-like creatures made of stone, wood or metal. Unlike their brethren, they freeze whenever someone looks at them, but they can move if the person blinks or turns attention elsewhere. They're also not fond of fire and can be damaged by alchemic substances such as Godfire. Some speculate that the Unseen can see whereas others claim that they are blind and navigate with other senses in pitch black environments with little light source. Giant : Main article: Giant Giants are tall and powerful creatures who once roamed the world and liked to hoard treasure. Little is known of them since they were either hunted down or retreated in the secluded parts of the world. Giants are the children of Ganesha. Goblin : Main article: Goblin Goblins are dwarf-sized creatures who viciously attack trespassers, especially elves, although they are cowardly so they flee if the odds are turned against them. They were mostly active in the Second Age although it's said that some goblins may have survived to the Third Age in smaller numbers. Harpy : Main article: Harpy Harpies are bird-like beings with a humanoid face and torso and wings and talons. Tales only ever mention female harpies as male harpies have never been spotted. They reside in the mountaineous areas of Yamato near dangerous straits. Human : Main article: Human Humans are, well, humans and presumed to be descendants of the Lefein. They live up to 100 years. They are quite inventive and resourceful although they often resort to violence. In essence they are the wild card that often affects the fate of the world because they share traits of the other races. They live all around the Land of the Living. Humans are the children of Nergal. Itica : Main article: Itica The Itica are a race of humanoid cat people said to be a mutated offshoot of elves who once lived in Sanctuary in Libaterra. Many of them relocated to Khrima Island in Aison after the Cataclysm but after the sinking of parts of Khrima, they're once more wandering around the world while their numbers are dwindling slowly but surely. Lefein : Main article: Lefein The lefein look like humans, but appearance can be deceiving. They are much more intelligent, taller and stronger and can live for 5,000 years. They are skilled in all kinds of crafts and are proficient engineers, and their quest for knowledge eventually made them look like a threat, so the gods sealed them away. Few if any Lefein live nowadays, and the only well-known one is Daventhalas de Mont Hault. Lefein are the children of Paedün. Merrow : Main article: Merrow Merrows are aquatic creatures with humanoid upper bodies and fish tails who reside in the waters of the Yamatian archipelago. They're agile swimmers who know the depths of the seas and rivers well but as a downside they can't survive on land for long because it dries their skin which in turn makes it hard for them to breathe. They're often accompanied by fish and other sea creatures such as dolphins with whom they can communicate. Merrows are the children of Tiamat. Nymph : Main article: Nymph Nymphs are agile creatures with black skin and cat-like yellow eyes. They're found in Libaterran forests, and they're often called the travellers' fondest conquest. All nymphs which travellers have met so far have been female, and it's unclear if male nymphs even exist. They're a curious and mischievous race, often stalking travellers and sometimes toying with them without revealing themselves. If they get attacked by a traveller, however, they're bound by their ancient laws to have sex with the traveller to "pay back" for the travellers sparing their life. This is why rumours have spread that there are no male nymphs and that a nymph's father must be a member from another race. Nymphs are the children of Hivena. Orc : Main article: Orc Orcs were a shamanistic, mysterious race which lived in the First Age. Humans eventually got fed up with them, though, and hunted them down until the orcs became extinct. Orcs were the children of Artemicia. Pixie : Main article: Pixie Pixies, sometimes called sprites and faeries, are tiny, elflike and winged humanoids who can fly. They're close to nature and can communicate with various creatures, thus connecting them to both the Faerfolc and druids. Pixies are the children of Heath. Sand Gnome : Main article: Sand gnome Sand gnomes are small and mischievious creatures who somewhat look like tiny dwarves. They are often brownish in colour, clad in loin cloths and act like angry brutes who hunt their prey in the harsh Tronin Desert in Southern Libaterra. Despite their ferocious nature, they can be subdued somewhat easily by any competent adventuring group, assuming the gnomes don't swarm the group first. Their meat is also said to be delicious, and Sand Gnome Legs are a favoured delicacy among certain people. Siren : Main article: Siren Sirens are a aquatic, humanoid creatures with serpentine traits. They have beautiful singing voices with which they hypnotize their prey. Sirithai : Main article: Sirithai Sirithai, or the Sleeping Ones, are a race of lizardfolk who have lived in the desert of Southern Libaterra since the Cataclysm when they awoke underneath Lutherin and fled to the desert. They have remained hidden and thus they haven't bothered to enter world politics until the Battle of Vanna when they aided the Grand Alliance. Few people in the world know of their existence. Sirithai are the children of Shakkan. Troll : Main article: Troll Trolls are big, hairy creatures of great strength. They prefer living underground and keep to themselves. Some have been sighted every now and then, but it's unclear how common or rare they actually are. They can operate machinery well and are known to coordinate their attacks as they hunt in packs. They're also good at picking up languages and are fond of a silly pastime which they refer to as 'trolling'. Trolls are the children of Dionysus. Beast Beasts are non-humanoid creatures who inhabit the Land of the Living. Some of them are intelligent, but others have limited to no innate capacity for language and culture. Basilisk : Main article: Basilisk Basilisks are serpentine, four-legged beasts with a paralyzing gaze which, if exposed to for too long, can reportedly turn the beast's victim into stone. Bunny : Main article: Bunny Bunnies come in all shapes and sizes, some more ferocious than others as Pink fluffy bunnies and Not-so-pink fluffy bunnies prove. They are cute most of the time but can kill you if they're annoyed enough, the most notable killers being in the Aisonian breed who have been the doom of many adventurers who have dared to eat too many of their kind. The known named bunnies so far have been Bunny Ninja Scar, Plushiebunny, and last and definitely least, Buzz Bunn. Carpie : Main article: Carpie Carpies are large yellow birds native to Aison. They tend to live in Carpie Rock and are often used as messenger birds to deliver Cmail. They were favoured during the reign of King Byron Kagawest and were forbidden to be harmed under any circumstances. Because the Carpies like to take a dump on people quite often, the order to not harm any Carpie tends to annoy some people. Chimaera : Main article: Chimaera Chimaeras are terrifying beasts with heads of a lion, a goat and a snake in one body. They're intelligent and bloodthirsty predators and are also capable of speech, often ensaring their prey with their words than with their claws. Although chimaeras are thought to be extinct, one appeared during the Battle of Malperdy but it's unknown whether it was the last of its kind or if more chimaeras might still exist somewhere. Dire Wolf : Main article: Dire wolf Dire wolves are larger and more ferocious than ordinary wolves and are some of the foremost minions of the god Shakkan. They're most often found on the tundra and forests in Northern Remon although some dire wolves have been sighted in the Tronin Desert in Southern Libaterra after the Cataclysm. Dragon : Main article: Dragon Dragons are big reptiles who are fierce warriors and wise mages who know several powerful spells. One dragon can single-handedly annihilate a large army, so other races often leave the dragons in peace even if some would-be dragon hunters go on quests to attempt to slay them from time to time. The oldest known dragon was 5,000 years old. They currently live in the Roost in Aison. Giant Mountain Llama : Main article: Giant mountain llama Mammals native to Aison, these giant herbivores are usually twice the size of a man. They are found solely on the Roost and are the primary food source for dragons along with giant squids. Giant Scorpion : Main article: Giant scorpion Giant scorpions inhabited the Tronin Desert in Southern Libaterra and terrorized desert tribes until their main lair was destroyed. They have since then been hunted for their venom which is said to be among the most potent in the world. Giant Spider : Main article: Giant spider Giant spiders are found in areas tainted with dark magic. They have most recently shown up in Survivor's Woods and Valley of the Blind Monk. Their venom can be deadly if not treated properly, and they possess limited intelligence and are capable of attacking their prey in coordinated groups. Giant Squid : Main article: Giant squid Giant Squids are big sea monsters which reside in the depths. According to legends these great beasts have sunk many ships in the past although nowadays encounters with them are rare. They are the primary food source for dragons along with giant mountain llama. Gryphon : Main article: Gryphon Gryphons, also known as griffins and griffons, are great winged beasts which look like a mix of a lion and an eagle and are capable of flight. They tend to live in mountainous areas in Libaterra, Remon and Yamato and are fiercely territorial and aggressive creatures who defend their nests. Hydra : Main article: Hydra Hydras are serpentine monsters with many heads. It is said that cutting off one of its heads leads to growing of three more heads in its place. These beasts are believed to be nothing more than myth nowadays since there have been no sightings of hydras for centuries of not millennia. Kitsune : Main article: Kitsune Kitsune are strange, intelligent and demonic foxes which can shapeshift into human/elven/dwarven form. They are masters of illusion and storytelling. Whether they are a subclass of demons or entirely different beings is not known because the kitsune rarely venture outside their magical forest, Kitsune Mori, in Yamato. Kitsune are the children of Laverna. Monkey : Main article: Monkey Monkeys exist in many places in the Land of the Living, but a special breed of them have developed speech, intelligence and culture following the rules of BONKERS, a deity they worship. They live in the safety of Beryl Isle in Aison where they have built the grand Banana City. Monkeys rule their little Monkey Kingdom but also have other primates such as baboons, chimpanzees and gorillas working for them. Murderous Mountain Goat : Main article: Murderous mountain goat Murderous mountain goats are vicious, man-eating creatures who live near the Glory's Arm mountain range in Libaterra and attack travellers at night while moving in packs. They appeared in the mountains sometime after the Cataclysm although their origin remains unknown to this day. Pegasus : Main article: Pegasus Pegasi are winged horses which reside in the Myrdosi Mountains in Southern Remon. They are very fast, capable of travelling a three days' journey in just one day. Pegasus horses were originally bred by the elves of Yuansyrn in secret until they came to the aid of the Grand Alliance during the Great War. Phoenix : Main article: Phoenix Phoenix, also known as the Firebird, is a great avian beast of legend. It is said that only one phoenix can exist in the world at a time, lays golden eggs, can set herself on fire and sometimes immolates herself only to be born anew from the ashes. Some believe that devouring a phoenix's egg can grant the eater eternal life and that the bird's feathers are made of gold. Roc : Main article: Roc Rocs are giant birds who are fiercely protective of their territory. Sea Serpent : Main article: Sea serpent Sea serpents are great snake-like beasts of the sea. Little is known about these huge aquatic predators except that they appear rarely and are protective of their territory. It is believed only a handful sea serpents exist in oceans and lakes. One was sighted in Aisonian waters during the Great War but vanished later after having battled a group of adventurers although sailors as far as Yamato claim that more sea serpents have been sighted around the Yamatian archipelago. Treant : Main article: Treant Treants are essentially sentient trees with vaguely humanoid bodies that walk on all fours and reside in forests. Although gentle and observant most of the time, they can be angered if attacked, and can be ferocious opponents due to their Nature-based magic. Some treants have also been granted additional magical abilities by runes that have been carved on their barks although the origins of these runes remain unclear but might have a connection with druids. Unicorn : Main article: Unicorn Unicorns are graceful, snow white equines who resemble horses but have a horn growing out of their heads. It is said that the white magic of the Alicorn, an unicorn's horn, is among the purest and most powerful in the Land of the Living, which is why the horns have been sought after by mages for millennia but with little success. Some tales claim unicorns are attracted to virgins, innocents and young children, others claim they eat the flesh of anyone who sees them, but since little research has been done on unicorns due to there being no verifiable records of their existence, it's unknown what if any tales regarding these majestic beasts are true. Windshii :For the town named after the bird, see Windshii. Windshii, formally known as Gweashii, is a bird that is said to be in love with the wind. Gwea being Elvish and meaning "Wind" and Shii meaning "Mate", together make it the Wind's Mate. It got its old name from the fact that it would ride the first wind it came in contact with until that wind died, it got hungry, or it got tired. The birds mainly travel on the high speed winds, this however can cause them to get stuck in the flow. This is the reason for their reputation of being heralds of wind-related disasters. Wyvern : Main article: Wyvern Wyverns are beasts with what resembles a dragon's head, wings, a reptilian body, two or no legs, and a barbed tail. Few have ever been sighted in the Land of the Living, and their place of origin is uncertain, some tales claiming they might originate from the Demon Realm instead. Whatever the truth is, they are nevertheless dangerous beasts which should not be angered lightly. Immortal Immortals reside in other realms than the Land of the Living although they occasionally visit the land for various reasons. They are ageless and incapable of dying a natural death. Dweller : Main article: Dweller Dwellers are strange, luminous beings which take over a living or dead host body. Not much is known about them as they have only recently appeared in the world through the Gate of Light, guided by the eldritch abomination Essence in Light with whom they share a hive mind. Elemental : Main article: Elemental Elementals are sentient beings consisting of the elements of fire, water, earth and air (and variants thereof like ice and lightning). They are intelligent, magical and very powerful creatures who can level entire cities and who can crush everything short of an army or a weapon blessed by the gods. They're capable of speech and have personalities, often showing amoral or even sociopathic tendencies because they care little for other races and creatures who stand in their way. Their place of origin is the High Plane. God : Main article: God The gods are immensely powerful and mercurial beings who usually hang out in the High Plane where elementals also dwell. They have fathered the Andain and they have also affected the lives of many mortals and even caused entire events that have taken place through various Ages of tGA. Although gods can live forever, they can be killed even by mortals if they appear in the Land of the Living in their corporeal form. Usually they only possess a mortal host to interact with mortals, because the death of the host will not kill a god and merely returns the god's essence to the High Plane. Gods are the children of Gaea the Earth Mother. Starspawn : Main article: Starspawn Starspawn are strange, bipedal and lampreylike beings which use psychic assaults against their prey. Not much is known about them as they have only recently appeared in the Land of the Living, guided by the eldritch abomination Watcher in Darkness. They have rarely shown themselves in the world, though, so few know of their existence save for the Cult of the Watcher which worships them. Otherworldly Otherworldly creatures reside in the Land of the Dead or the Void although they can cross over if they are summoned or drawn in by magic. Undead : Main article: Undead The undead are neither living nor dead, but something horrific in between and thus a perversion of the balance between Life and Death and the respective realms of the Living and the Dead. They come into being via the Plague of Undeath or the magic of the necromancers and are essentially walking corpses or ghosts who may or may not hunger for the flesh of the living. Most are mindless creatures, either humanoid or beast, who rely on instinct or powerful sorcerers to guide them, but some undead, such as Arbriel Conrad, have retained the sentience they had while living and act as leaders, or Deathwatchers, of their lesser undead brethren. Void horror : Main article: Void horror Void horrors are muscular, monstrous humanoids with sharp fangs and claws, a long mane of hair and eyes with black pits held open by barbed straps of leather. They hunt travellers in the Void, killing everything in sight in a mindless rage. They are actually Sinlarine shamans who have been corrupted by staying in the Void for too long and lost their humanity. Magical Magical creatures are born of magic and reside in the material plane such as the Land of the Living unlike immortals who reside in extradimensionary planes. Wisp : Main article: Wisp Wisps are magical, semi-sentient balls of light which are drawn to magic of all kinds and can transform depending on how much magic they have consumed. They use enchantments to lure beings possessing magic to them so they can leech off of their aura. They can be manipulated by those who possess enough magic to do so although such an effort is always risky. Halfbreeds Halfbreeds are hybrids of two different races. Most races seem to be able to crossbreed due to tampering from the love goddess Hivena, and such offspring can breed as well, although each successive generation tends to lose traits of one of its parents. From what few studies there are, it appears offspring of two halfbreeds result in varying quarterbreeds, so if two half-elves had children, some of those children would be born as quarter-elves and others as quarter-humans depending on which parent's genetic traits carried over to which offspring. Andain : Main article: Andain The andain were the offspring of gods and mortals (mainly humans, elves and dwarves). These demigods with immense powers fought in many wars in the Land of the Living over the course of history. They were killed off in the Explosion which ended the Second Age. They did not die of age and thus could only die if they were fatally wounded or poisoned. Dragonborn The parents of these disputed halfbreeds, Dragonborn, would be a dragon and a member of another mortal race. The only evidence that exists of such hybrids has been passed on in ancient legends although such claims haven't been verified. Some scholars claim that the extraordinary abilities, affinity to fire and cold blood of some individuals in the present day would suggest that they are distant descendants of such hybrids. Some scholars suspect that there might be a connection between the mythic Dragonborn and the sirithai lizardmen. Dwalf More formally known as a half-elf/half-dwarf. The parents of a dwalf are a dwarf and an elf. Their average lifespan is 400 years. Half-Demon The parents of a half-demon are a demon and a member of another race, which is most often human, elf or dwarf. Their average lifespan is 300 years. Half-Dwarf The parents of a half-dwarf are a dwarf and a human. Their average lifespan is 200 years. Half-Elf The parents of a half-elf are an elf and a human. Their average lifespan is 250 years. See also *Classes *Languages *Magic *Peoples *Plants Category:Content Category:First Age Category:Fourth Age * Category:Second Age Category:Third Age